


Akademi High Chatroom!

by NoirAngel011



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: The Akademi High Chatroom is always buzzing... Maybe just not for the right reasons.





	Akademi High Chatroom!

Ayano- BAMFAishi

Taro- ILikeToRead

Osana- AnnoyingTsundere

Amai- cookiesandcupcakes

Kizana- Princess_Juliet

Oka- demongirl

Asu- Youallneedtoexercise

Osoro- Delinquent_bitch

Hanako- ILoveBigBrother!!

Megami- Perfect_Rich_Girl

Kokona- ilovepurple

Saki- ilooklikeHatsumeMiku 

Yuna- flower_girl

Yui- evil_bitch

Mei- TheOGSocialButterfly

Koharu- KoKo12

Midori- GreenGreen

Mai- kaleidoscoperainboweyes

Kuu- LeaveMeAlone!!

Sakyu- Miss_Perfect

Inkyu- #notavampire

Info-chan- YouPayITell

Budo- martialartsfuckboi

Supana- gothwithpigtails

Daku- Dark_Daku

Kokuma- ayano'sashadyassbitch

Chojo- theytoldmetodoit!

Shin- second-in-command

Akane- Miss-Popular

Shiromi- Tigerbitch

Aoi- iwillfightyou

Kuroko- Shiromihackedmyphone

 


End file.
